Magic
Introduction The realm of magic is a depthless realm of possibilities; the seed for infinite miracles bestowed upon us by the roots of our great tree. To wield magic is to assimilate with Vortua’s primordial essence, to become one with the tree and invoke the greatest gift. For thousands of years, understanding magic has been the pursuit of every mage. The ancestors of Vortua’s first born, the Eden’s, dare not share the secrets of the realm with the second-born. Because of this, mage’s gathered together to share what they know and combine their resources to further their pursuit of fully understanding Magic and the realm of Vortua itself. The efforts of the world’s mage’s eventually gave birth to the illustrious Mages Guild.This great guild is a home for those aspiring individuals with a talent for magic. Even those of the Frea are allowed to walk the grounds and partake of the Guild’s teachings. However… Eolo, Sirin and Ceth do not accept the teachings of the Mages Guild. The beast races abide by the teachings of their ancestors and aren’t as willing to associate with practices of the Mages Guild. This doesn’t mean that Eolo, Sirin, or Ceth are not welcome. It is rare, but the guild is prepared if any of the beast races were to deviate from tradition… Which is why Vortua’s Divine Council composed of all races has instituted the Branches, a universal set of magical branches for all races to abide by. The Elements Every living being of Vortua is born with a spiritual connection to a single element. It is yet to have been discovered as to how and why, but all beings are capable of controlling only their specific element. With proper mastery over magic, one is able to fold his or her element into three of the branches. It is believed among magi, that the spirit can only be pulled into three directions. To attempt to stretch it any more than three ways will rupture the spirit and possibly strip the spirit of the ability to use magic. This will be how your branch of magic presents itself. An example: If you have the element of fire and the branch of restoration, you may heal people with the flame you create. Air * Air represents flexibility, independence, and vitality. It is the element of freedom. * Highly compatible with divination, illusion, enchantment. ' '''Earth' * Earth represents patience, diligence, responsibility. It is the element of grounding. * Highly compatible with abjuration. ' '''Water' * Water represents persistence, tranquility, and adaptability. It is the flowing element. * Highly compatible with restoration and divination. ' '''Fire' * Fire represents dauntlessness, energy, and drive. It is the element of passion. * Highly compatible with abjuration and conjuration.' ' The Branches of Magic The many magical branches you may find players using in Vortua go as follows... Branch of Prominence This branch focuses on the refining of natural energies, pulling them from the internal energy of the user, these can be emitted from the hands or feet, some advanced forms can be projected using their minds. * Fire’s advanced specialized forms: Lightning OR Ash * Water’s advanced specialized forms: Frost OR Steam * Air’s advanced specialized forms: Sound OR Void * Earth’s advanced specialized forms: Pestilence OR Vitality Prominence is a powerful branch, but has many drawbacks. For example, if one overuses their flames (And respected specialized forms) they could have a burst of flames go back into their arm and char their bone. In short, killing their arms and make them nearly unable to use this branch. Degrees of damage vary depending on element and specialization. ' Branch of Abjuration ' This branch of spells is solely focused on defensive measures, considered widely by many to be the weakest of branches for its lack of much offensive use, Abjuration serves to form the element of the caster into a shield or a simple barrier. The effect of the branch varies greatly depending on the element of the user.. This branch cannot form complex designs and is a truly defensive art of magic. More advanced forms of barriers can create the equivalent of a “Reflection” Sending the offensive magic back against the original caster Branch of Conjuration Conjuration magic is the branch dedicated to summoning creatures the caster desires. Whether from around the corner or from across another dimension, those who study conjuration can call beings into existence to come to their aid. or in rare cases, aid in their demise. Familiars Summons a pet-like follower that offers its natural abilities and traits to the owner of the familiar. If a Conjurer wishes so, he is able to pick and choose his familiars, but keep in mind that both the conjurer and the familiar must agree to part ways and if one is summoned, they remain bound to the caster. (Only Vortuan animals) ' ' Branch of Charm Enchantment spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. All charms are mind-affecting spells, they are not absolute, but rather subtle “pushes” or “suggestions” those of strong will are very difficult to enchant. A charm spell also makes the caster more favorable, their actions, their appearance, their words and voice. Those who fall for a charm are usually more inclined to do as the caster pleases as they would assist a dear friend, to activate the charm, one must enter in close contact with the target for the spell to take effect. ' ' Branch of Divination Divination is that art of obtaining knowledge through magic, weather it be peering into the future, looking back into the past, or sensing the present. Through divination one can stretch their perception beyond their five senses. Very rarely do we get a glimpse of the future, as it is an ever shifting entity, but there are some signs that give us a bit of a hint at what might happen in the near future, such as sensing danger or harm from another source moments before it happens. Those with the ability to divine the future must use tools in order to activate such abilities. These tools can range from animal bones, tarot cards, or even a crystal ball. It varies from being to being and their preferences. Branch of Illusion Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. Due to the ability to bend light around their feathers, the Sirin are natural born illusionists. ' ' Branch of Restoration Healing Restoration spells manipulate the power of life force and cleanses the body of physical and spiritual harm. Spells of Restoration require great focus and time to execute properly so it cannot be used during battle. The caster is capable of mending weaker wound, but serious wounds can only be stabilized to a degree and must be further treated with bandages. Healing spells are in a sense, first-aid. With great effort, Restoration is able to guide weary souls to the afterlife, purify profane seals, and heal death marks. Purification Spells that counter disease such as the profane infection, though not able to completely counteract the actions of the plague across the land, using their powers of purification to keep minds clear and bodies cleansed. ' ' Branch of Necromancy Necromancy spells manipulate the power of death, un-life, and the life force. Spells involving undead creatures make up a large part of this school. Necromancy encompasses facets from schools such as conjuration and divination. this school is highly frowned upon but still allowed. One must also make note that the branch of necromancy cannot bring back the actual soul of the already deceased, merely breath temporary life into the body that it once possessed. Necromancy can create thralls from the dead with all of their non-magical faculties intact, sap your foes of their strength and stamina, revive crops, and barter with dark spirits through dark rituals. (For necromancer characters please message moderator with full sheet.) Catalyst Amulets Catalyst Amulets are made with the essence of a grimoire, in a way, pages ripped from the book and burnt to ashes, using those to forge into wonderful gems that decorate these beautiful amulets, they can be used to give abilities and magic a small boost in power that might be needed, without the cumbersome and tiresome handling of a book. The effects of an amulet are canceled by another being applied to the same person. The Grimoire The grimoire is a tome of spells passed down from one mage to the next. It is believed that the spirit of a mage becomes a grimoire and absorbs the knowledge of all those who inherit its power. The tome will bind itself to the spirit of the chosen mage and become a part of them. It’s knowledge will unlock as the mage progress and grows with experience. Ancient spells will be revealed, and new spells can be inscribed into the book once the mage master’s control over their spirit. Each grimoire is tailored specifically to mages with a compatible element and skill set appropriate with the seven branches. Grimoire are often passed down from generation to generation within family or royalty. Some are perhaps hidden throughout the world as great treasures, just waiting for the day they are unearthed. ' ' Other Special (Non-Magical) Branches Alchemy Alchemy is the art of crafting potions, poisons, and other serums from a wide variety of special ingredients. Magic is not required to create potions, but learning the skill will benefit you greatly in the long run. Some potions are known to augment your own magical abilities for a short period of time. Check Guide to Alchemy that will be given to you upon approval. (To be created. ) You must be Hume to start with this ability or learn from a Hume master. Enchantment Enchantment is the Eolo art of imbuing magic into objects. It is relatively simple and can be completed through creating rune stones. Rune stones can be programmed to possess specific qualities and commands. With this method, you can enchant (Not in terms of the branch of Enchantment & Charms) arms, armor, and other devices with your power. Check Guide to Enchantment that will be given to you upon approval. (To be created.) You must be an Eolo to begin with this skill or learn from an Eolo master. Category:The World Category:Character Creation